twilight_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Rue Amy Acre
☠ ♫ ♪ ☠ ♫ ♪ ☠ ♫ ♪ ☠ ♫ ♪ ☠ ♫ ♪ ☠ ♫ ♪ ☠ ♫ ♪ ☠ ♫ ♪ ☠ ♫ ♪ ☠ ♫ ♪ ☠ ♫ ♪ ☠ ♫ ♪ ☠ About Rue My father mated with a normal female wolf who he took a fancy to. Later, I was born. I was an odd cub or child (whatever you want to call me >.<). Always getting into trouble... I loved my mother and we had a faun time together. When I was only 4 years old she was hunted down and killed by humans... It was the saddest day of my life... My father then took me and brought me up in the Quileute pack. I hated every member of the tribe. They would hunt down vampires and I couldn’t understand why... I found vampires intriguing, interesting not evil. I told my father this one night and he snarled at me “NEVER! Never, will a daughter of mine take kindly to a vampire. My father was killed by one, by my own mother... She was a vampire and she claimed to love your grandfather and then she went and killed him... Don’t you dare speak of a vampire in that way again.” And he clawed down my arm... I still have scar marks from the deep gash his claws made in my skin. One day something awful happened in our pack... A cold one came and killed one of the only members of the pack who was kind to me... the father of the young girl Catherine. I became angry, Cat was a sweet little girl and she didn’t deserve to grow up without her dad. I changed form swiftly and ripped the vampires head from her body... The pack lighted a fire and I threw her head in, i then proceeded to rip her to pieces throwing each part in the fire... I had killed her... Although, my father was happy and the rest of the pack applauded me, I felt awful... I had killed... I began to cry and my father told me to “Shut up and stop being a wimp”. I think I lost it at that point. I don’t remember exactly what happened but I guess I said awful things... My father took me deep into the forest where he shouted at me for a long while before finally attacking me it was so fast that I didn’t see it coming. His teeth were sinking deep into my arm, I screamed in pain and anguish. He clawed me until I had deep gashes covering most of my body. My head was foggy and I felt dizzy, I fell backwards hitting ground with a loud thump... I could hear voices but they weren’t very clear... Whispers almost... I tried to open my eyes or move but I just couldn’t... “Maybe we should call in Rory... He can usually save everyone...” “Yes, usually... But it’s never been this critical...” “or strange...” “Hmm... that to... What was it attacking her?” “Some sort of massive wolf... He was killed... though I have no idea how...” “Hmm... I think I call in Rory... Hang on a sec...” there was a series of beeps and then I heard the man speak again. “Ah, Rory! I think we need you in ward number 17.... mmm... Uh huh... Yes, Yes it is serious... Very, very serious... Yes, ok thankyou.” “Well?” “He’s on his way.” I heard footsteps as the two men left the room. Then I remember nothing more. I woke in a brightly lit room machines beeped around me. I sat up looking around. When my eyes finally adjusted to the bright lights I saw a whole family standing around me. The eldest, a male, came over “Hello” he said in a kindly voice. He bent over me and checked my temperature, that’s when I felt his hands on my skin. I leaped out of my bed knocking over some machines and yanked tubes out of me. I also detached the wires as I whisper “Vampires...” I tried to run but they were surrounding me. “Fine!” I tried to scream but my voice sounded hoarse “Fine, kill me... Kill me like you killed the rest of my family...” They looked taken aback and then to my surprise Catherine steped foward! “Cat! What are you doing here?” “The rest of our tribe are mostly dead Rue... These vampires helped me escape the others... They are the reason I lived... and Rue I don’t think father ever told you but we’re half sisters...” I was surprised but said quietly “Cat... They’re still vampires... Eventually they’ll do what the others did... C’mon cat we have to leave.” She looked near tears as she shook her head. I took one final glance around the room glared at them and smashed the window leaping out in wolf form. I was alone now... and angry. I killed... Many people... many innocent people... I became a feared monster among the vampires, humans and even my own race... I killed everyone who was there... Anyone, who got in my way... I would have continued like this however, I was in the forest one day when a boy challenged me to a fight. “Do you know who I am?” I laughed at him. He had dark hair and looked fairly young. “I’m Rue, Rue Amy. The murderer...” I knew that that was what I was. He laughed “Yes, yes I know” then he lunged at me he was cold and I realised immediately he was a vampire. We fought. He was incredibly strong but neither of us could finish one another. We soon realised it was hopeless and stopped. The boy began to laugh and it was so silly that I couldn’t help laughing also. Then he said “Sorry ‘bout that, my name’s Benedict by the way, Benedict Holmes.” I’m not gonna bother telling you what happened after that... Basically Benedict and I fell in love >.< (yes I know cheesy but w/e). We became a twosome both equally feared. However, as our love grew stronger we became bored of all the killing. I told him about the vampire family who had taken my little half sister in and we agreed to try and find them. After, a while we found their home and went inside. The whole family immediately stood up. The older man doctor guy moved infront of his family. “What do you want?” he looked scared. I laughed “Rawr!” They all stepped back “Just a place to stay” I laughed again. They relaxed slightly but the father like person still made sure they stayed behind him. “Well, alright... But on one condition... You NEVER kill again” So yeah anywho you can imagine the rest basically we ok and have lived with them since and although I have grown to like some of the family members, I feel they are more friends than family... Family seems a little too close. Appearance I have blonde hair, and blue eyes. I'm white and stand at 5'3". Can't bothered to go into detail >.< Just look at le pics Trivia *My mother was a wolf... Yes a normal one >.> *My father is an idiot and tried to kill me. *I've been adopted into a family... But I never really communicate with 'em... They're just... there... *Her model is Chloe Grace Moretz Cgm.jpg Chloe.jpg Pizap.com10.225309651810675861367348062499.jpg Pizap.com10.92817237088456751367347955771.jpg Category:Auddy's Charries